


Настоящее

by Kaya_kita



Category: why r u?, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26954881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_kita/pseuds/Kaya_kita
Summary: Томми наблюдает за просыпающимся городом, а Джимми наблюдает за ним.
Relationships: Jimmy Karn Kritsanaphan/Tommy Sittichok Pueakpoolpol
Kudos: 5





	Настоящее

**Author's Note:**

> Написано к этой фотографии https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/4/7/1/2471257/86868048.jpg

Томми с балкона наблюдает за просыпающимся городом. Первые лучи солнца золотят его узкие плечи, путаются в тёмных растрёпанных после сна волосах. Недолгая утренняя прохлада покрывает кожу мурашками. Томми наблюдает за городом, а Джимми наблюдает за ним.

Он и раньше видел голую спину Томми — спина как спина: худые плечи, лопатки и родинки, — но именно сейчас что-то щёлкает. Джимми даже сказал бы — переклинивает. Его переклинивает. Томми выглядит слишком открыто, беззащитно, интимно. Джимми тупо пялится не меньше минуты, а сердце стучит так, словно он только что взбежал на десятый этаж. Пронзительно и сладко щемит в груди. И чем дальше, тем сильнее это ощущается, как нарастающий шум, от которого того и гляди взорвётся голова. Хочется кричать, действовать, найти выход поднимающемуся изнутри желанию, смешанному с испугом.

Это ненастоящее — Джимми привык так думать. Часть игры, причина их с Томми химии, которую так любят фанаты. Даже если рука сама тянется прикоснуться, даже если всегда выискиваешь его взглядом, даже если ревность жжёт и кусает изнутри — это ненастоящее.

Джимми встаёт и подходит к балкону. Теперь и его кожу покрывают мурашки. Кажется, он только сейчас вынырнул в реальность и теперь — чувствует, чувствует, чувствует.

Обнажённая спина Томми на фоне серых домов — обычная, мальчишеская, и в этом столько искренности, столько жизни, что Джимми больше не верит в “ненастоящее”. И родинки на спине слишком узнаваемые, слишком волнующие для партнёра только по съёмкам. Джимми может прочитать по ним всю их историю от начала и до конца, как слэшный фанфик или очередной роман. Как сценарий предстоящей драмы. Джимми хочет ухватить то, что ещё можно, что останется с ним навсегда, что будет его первой любовью.

Он фотографирует Томми. Напоминание самому себе, что там, за придуманным и сыгранным, было что-то иное — удивительное, сумасшедшее, заставляющее терять голову.

— Томми, — шепчет он. “Пи” опять потерялось, да и какая разница. — Томми...

Это и признание, и просьба. Молитва. Джимми готов молиться, чтобы Томми его понял, потому что объяснить то хрупкое, уязвимое чувство, которое можно уничтожить одной стандартной улыбкой или привычной насмешкой, он не сможет.

— Томми...

Тот оборачивается. Джимми сжимает руку в кулак так крепко, что ногти царапают кожу, и повторяет про себя: “Пойми, пойми, пойми”. И пусть все вокруг твердят, что это ненастоящее, сейчас ему кажется, что от этой секунды зависит его жизнь.

— Джимми?

Томми продолжает его рассматривать, а затем его глаза округляются от удивления: в них светится недоверие, но за ним уже вспыхивает понимание, такая же жажда настоящего. Томми сам подходит к нему.

Они столько раз целовались на съёмках, Джимми знает Томми — его запах, его вкус, — но теперь всё иначе, это кружит голову. Он ощущает прикосновение к своим губам и только тогда понимает, что так и замер напротив Томми. Обоих сковывает нерешительность. Джимми кажется, что чужие губы слегка подрагивают, его и самого трясёт так, будто он снова попал на первое в жизни прослушивание. Он целует Томми легко, одним касанием, трётся, перехватывает нижнюю губу, втягивает её, посасывает, будто заново пробует. Целует подбородок, щёки, ресницы, и чувствует такие же прикосновения к своему лицу.

Потребность оказаться ближе, кожей к коже, толкает бестолково шарить руками по телу Томми — неумело и угловато — от шеи по спине, задевая лопатки, сжимая талию. Тело Джимми и само горит под беспорядочными прикосновениями. Быстрыми, сумбурными, будто Томми никак не определится, до чего хочет дотронуться. Возбуждение, распирающее и лихорадочное, соревнуется с лёгким, будто взмывший в небеса воздушный шарик, счастьем от того, что это происходит на самом деле. Происходит с ними, не с их героями. Рука Томми ненадолго замирает у резинки пижамных штанов. Первое прикосновение к возбужденному члену чувствуется так ярко, что Джимми кажется, он задыхается. Неловко, но так хорошо. Необходимо. Томми толкается в его руку, стоит прикоснуться. Жадно, будто только этого и ждал, принимает ласку снова и снова. Джимми чувствует себя как никогда настоящим в тот момент, когда ноги подкашиваются от выкручивающего, опустошающего удовольствия. И позже, небрежно поглаживая волосы Томми, он не сможет избавиться от ощущения, что происходящее сейчас так и останется самым настоящим, что было в его жизни.


End file.
